


The Last Night in the Devildom

by QueenFaery



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenFaery/pseuds/QueenFaery
Summary: When it’s Queenies last night in the Devildom, she notices the absence of the one brother she wanted to see the most, so she goes looking for him. See what happens when she finally kissed him for the first time.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	The Last Night in the Devildom

Queenie sighed out gently as she descended from the attic, all the brothers had come up to spend some time with her on her last night in the Devildom. All but one at least, the one whom she had wanted to see the most on her last day there, but it seemed he had been avoiding her for some reason she could not fathom.

She knew the one place he would be and made her way through the halls into the Library, where indeed the door to the secret study was open, a pleasantly sounding tune flowing out from below. Gently, a small smile appeared upon her lips, raising her hand to gently rap her knuckles upon the doorway. “The Doors Open.”

Descending the stair steps until she reached the landing she would look over to Lucifer who sat in a chair beside the fireplace, a wine glass in one hand full of a dark red liquid, red wine she assumed. The gramophone next to him was what had been making the sound she had heard up the stairs, a yet unknown vinyl spinning upon its turntable. “It sounds like quite the party up in the attic.” It was Lucifer's words that brought her quickly from her thoughts, her blue eyes landing upon the prideful demon as he spoke further. “And thanks to the fact that everyone else is busy up there, I get to stay here and enjoy my music in peace.” Perhaps it was her imagination but had she heard a tone of sadness hidden behind his words? He hadn’t seemed too bothered by the fact that she was leaving the next day, and yet here he was... Alone, far away from her and the others. Was he just too prideful to let his emotions for her show?

“What is this you’re listening to?” Her soft voice asked as she made her way around over to the gramophone to glance upon the vinyl and try to find its name. “It’s nice don’t you think?” Lucifer asked her before continuing on. “It’s the cursed vinyl edition of _The Tale of the Seven Lords_ soundtrack, which you managed to borrow from Levi for me.” Ah, right, she remembered that night she had given it to him, to make him busy enough that he would not stop her from going up to the attic in the first place, where everything had started. “Is it okay if I listen to it with you?” Queenie felt her heart fill with hope as she asked him that question, he was the one brother she had longed to see the most on her final day, and yet he had been avoiding her, she hoped he wouldn’t turn her away. “You already are.” His tone made her heart fall initially before he continued. “But if you mean that you’d like to stay here with me longer, then of course, you’re welcome to.”

Moving about to the other chair, Queenie settled down into it, smoothing out the cute outfit that Asmo had selected for her to wear to the party a few days before, she had thought it’d be a nice thing to wear for her last night there. A silence settled upon the room, filled only by the music coming from the gramophone. She heard Lucifer shift in his seat and raised her eyes to look over to him, he had his head resting upon the knuckles of one of his hands, his eyes gazing almost sadly into the glass of wine he held with the other. “It was in this very room that I selected you for our exchange program.” Slowly her eyes looked around the room, listening to him as he continued on. “When I first welcomed you here, I was only doing it for Diavolo. I figured that if you managed to survive a year here without any incidents, that was really all I could ask for.” That tone of sadness once more filled his voice, he didn’t conceal much of it anymore. “And even if things didn’t go as planned, as long as I could keep you from being eaten by any of the lower-level demons, everything would be alright.” Queenie felt her brows furrow together as she gazed upon the eldest brother, as he expressed his thoughts to her. “That is what I thought...” His words trailing off for a moment. “But I somehow managed to choose a human who’s such a magnet for trouble that it almost defies belief, wouldn’t you say?” He was finally looking at her as he chuckled out that sentence before his eyes looked away from her once more. “There were times when I thought that I’d made a mistake by choosing you.” Queenie chuckled this time, looking down to the ground, she knew exactly what he meant and she couldn’t really fault him, or even make an excuse. 

She had always been cursed with such bad luck, when she’d first arrived there in the Devildom she had blamed her rotten luck, but everything that had followed, she could only blame herself for... She was the one who went up to the attic, who managed to find herself in the underground tombs of the Castle, of course that she partly blamed upon Mammon, but she had gone along with it. “How about now?” She would finally ask him, head tilting curiously as she looked back up towards Lucifer. 

He chuckled, a smirk appearing on his face as he sat up and looked towards her. “What do you think? I’d say you know the answer.” He paused briefly. “I made the right choice in selecting you for the program.” His brows furrowed as he looked away sadly from her. “You’ve kept me entertained over the past year.” But then he laughed, grinning wide at Queenie as he put his glass down and turned towards her. “In fact, it’s the MOST entertained I’ve been in my whole life.” Queenie felt a smile gently lift at her mouth, thinking back upon all the moments she’d had between her and Lucifer, the day she arrived, the day they had danced together at the castle when they went to stay, when they had spoken together in the library, the memory she had inherited from Lilith of the night she had died. 

“So then, Queenie...” His words brought her out of her thoughts, and her eyes right to him as he spoke. “...Have you done all you set out here to do in the Devildom? No unfinished business? No loose ends?” Queenie paused as she gazed at him, biting down on the inside of her cheek, and digging her nails into the arms of the chair she sat upon. “I still haven’t made a pact with you.” She answered him truthfully. His expression changed, his eyes narrowing and brows knitting together as he frowned. “A pact, you say?” He seemed to be thinking for only a moment. “I see. You’ve made a pact with all of my brothers, which just leaves me...” And then he smiled at her, making her heart flutter in her chest, and hope well up inside of her. “Do you really want to make a pact with me? Truly?” He asked her, she opened her mouth to answer when he continued. “I don’t know how my brothers felt about making a pact with you, but I am more than a name to be crossed off your list.” And once more his expression grew serious. “I can’t have you lumping me together with everyone else. That won’t do.” 

It was only in an instant but Queenie found herself quickly pinned to the wall, her arms raised above her head by one hand, holding them together by the wrist, and another pressed in beside her waist, Lucifer was in his true form, and bearing down upon her. Her heart pounded with adrenaline in her chest, and she realized quickly that her feet were no longer touching the ground, but she felt that if she tried to, he wouldn’t stop her from leaving, she made no attempt to free herself, and a mix of surprise and interest appeared on Lucifer's face. “You aren’t going to run? You’ve certainly got guts, don’t you?” She knew he asked her that, but she also knew that he would never hurt her, he had called her important to him once, she trusted him. “I’ve always found that aspect of you irritating.” The annoyance in his voice was quite clear, which made her brows raise as she looked up towards him in confusion.

“But as irritating as it is, it’s even **more** endearing.” His hand that had been by her side now up under her chin, raising it gently, his gloved fingers gently gliding across her skin and making her shudder in anticipation. “Now listen, and listen well...” Her heart began quickening in her chest, as he had leaned in and began speaking right into her ear, his hot breath blowing across her skin, and his voice a husky dominating growl as he spoke to her. “I will not be your possession. I won’t belong to you. **You will belong to me**.” Her heart skipped a beat in her chest and she felt her cheeks burning even more, his words had made such a burning need rise up inside of her, a strange urge she had felt every time she had seen him in his true form.

“So, what will it be? Will you make a pact with me, Queenie?” He pulled back his head, gazing into her blue eyes as he waited for her answer, he looked so sure that she was going to refuse him. “Yes. I will make a pact with you.” She could barely stutter out the words, her heart was beating so fast. His brows rose briefly in surprise before a deep smirk overtook his features. “...Good. Then it’s done. As of this moment, Queenie, you are **mine**.” His words growling out that last word as if to punctuate the meaning of it even more clearly to her. That familiar twinge spread through her body, she had felt it before when she’d made the pacts with the other brothers, she knew that it was done, from that moment on she belonged to Lucifer, but... Not yet. There was still something she needed to do. “I assume that takes care of all your loose ends?” She felt his hand on her wrists beginning to loosen, about to put her down. “There’s still something I have to do.” Those words making Lucifer pause, a brow raising as he gave her a confused look. 

“There is?” He barely finished speaking before he found the young woman’s lips pressed to his, his eyes fluttering closed as he ran his hand up behind her head, his fingers gripping gently onto her blue hair as he pressed deeply into the kiss before finally pulling away, his half-lidded eyes gazing upon her with such a mix of sadness and affection. “...Queenie.” Hearing him sigh her name like that made her gaze back upon him in sadness. “I’ve always known you’ve wanted to do this.” Her heart skipped a beat in her chest, her face flushing deeply. He knew? He knew all this time how she felt about him? How she wanted to kiss him? To embrace him? How she wanted to— He smirked as he spoke the next sentence that made her blood turn cold for a moment. “And I know what you’d like to do next as well.” In a moment she found herself in a princess carry, her heart pounding in her chest as he whispered to her. “We’re heading straight to my room.” Her eyes widened as she gulped heavily. “You’re going to spend your last night in the Devildom there, together with me....” His eyes filled with brief sadness before he smirked and spoke on. “...All night long, until the break of dawn.” Would she even be able to last that long?! She felt his grip on her tighten, drawing her attention up to find his eyes gazing possessively into hers. “I’m not letting anyone else have you now... **You’re mine**.” He growled out to her, his words making her want him all the more.

It all happened so quickly, one moment they were in the secret study, and the next in Lucifers room, she had heard him lock the door behind him, and she assumed that he had set up a spell so that anyone trying to interrupt would end up visiting Cerberus for the night. He placed her down gently upon the bed, tossing off his coat, and kicking off his shoes before she found him on top of her, kissing her so deeply, so heatedly and passionately, it stole her breath right away. “Mmh~” A moan was coaxed from her throat just from the sheer feeling of him kissing her. She placed one hand upon his shoulder, the other brushing through his hair as she felt his hand pushing up her dress, his gloved fingers running up along her bare skin before she felt him growl out and pull from the kiss. 

“I want to feel you, all of you.” He sat up momentarily to remove his gloves and toss them aside, she only just barely managed to see his red painted nails before she found him pressing his face to her neck, his lips kissing upon it, and his now bare hands gliding across her body. “Auh~! Lucifer!” Her back arching as she moaned out, hands clutching and nails digging into his shoulders, feeling his teeth nipping at her neck, his tongue gliding over her skin as he worked upon one area. “You are **mine**.” He growled out against her skin, one hand finding its way to her bra, pulling it down before he grasped upon her breast, groping it firmly, while a single finger brushed across her hidden nipple to coax it into hardening. His other hand glided along her leg, from her knee to her inner thigh, finding it soon pressing up against her panties where she bit down hard upon her lower lip and her nails sunk into his back. “Mmnh~” He was rubbing his fingers up against her entrance from outside the fabric, she could feel his smirk upon her neck. “You’re already soaking down there, you’ve been wanting this for a long time, haven’t you?” He whispered to her briefly before she found his hand sliding inside of her panties, and his fingers now freely rubbing against her bare virgin sex, drawing a gasp from her as her legs opened wider and her back arched more in pleasure. 

“Lucifer... Auh~” She moved her hand to her mouth, biting down upon her knuckles as she tried to quiet her moans, she didn’t want the other brothers hearing her and getting upset, before finding Lucifer pinning her hand down beside her head as he gazed dominantly, possessively into her eyes. “Don’t quiet yourself, I want to hear you... I don’t care if they hear, be as loud as you want.” As if to punctuate his sentence she felt him sink his fingers inside of her. “Auh~!” Her eyes widening as her hips thrust up in response to the feeling. “Mmmnh~” She bit down upon her lower lip as more moans flowed free from her, feeling Lucifers fingers intertwining with her own as he leaned down and kissed her again, this time more gently, tenderly... It was less dominating this time, and more... Loving? 

Her moans muffled against his lips as she felt his fingers thrusting inside of her, slowly, carefully as they rubbed around inside of her walls before pressing up against a particular spot right inside. “Mmh!” Her hips bucked into his hand in reflex, and he smirked before drawing away from the kiss. “Found you...” He panted out softly, grinning as she soon felt his fingers picking up pace inside of her, paying such careful and close attention to that one area. “Auh~! Luh-Lucifer!” Desperately she cried out, one hand grasping at his vest as she quickly felt something welling up inside of her. “That’s right... It’s okay...” His hand letting go of hers as he pulled her head up towards him, whispering sweetly and soothingly into her ear, kissing gently upon her head as he fingered her so roughly. Tears welled up in her eyes as she grit her teeth, the feeling of pleasure was quickly becoming so overwhelming, she didn’t know how much longer until... “Cum for me Queenie, let me be the first to make you orgasm...” His words sent her over the edge, loudly she cried out in pleasure, pressing her face firmly into his chest as she came, her walls clenching down upon his fingers as her own dug and grasped onto his vest, her body spasming and twitching along with every throb of her inner walls, while his fingers grew still inside of her. 

He let her ride out her orgasm, gently petting his hand down along through her long blue silky hair as he smirked down at her. Drawing his hand from inside of her he would let her lay back down, her chest heaving as she panted hard, hands laying upon her chest as she gazed so dazedly, and so... Shyly? Upon him. She watched as he drew his fingers into his mouth, licking over and tasting her upon them, it made her heart flutter once more as she watched. “You taste so wonderfully my dear...” He whispered to her with a grin, in a moment he was pushing her panties right down around her knees, drawing her legs up onto his shoulders before he leaned down towards her sex. “I want to taste more of you.”

Again?! Loudly she cried out as she felt his tongue now running over her slit, one hand moving down to grasp desperately onto his head as her other gripped his blankets beneath her, feeling him press a finger back up inside of her again, as his other hand grasped hold of her breast and began to grope it once more. “Lucifer! Auh~! I can’t-“ She heard him chuckle between her legs. “I said we were going all night, didn't I? I don’t intend to waste a single moment, I’m going to make you cum over and over again until the morning hours.” She panted out hard as he licked and lapped at her slit, his tongue brushing over her clit, lips suckling upon it in such a way that it made her squeal with pleasure. Her body reacting in such a delightful way, bucking and arching as he licked and lapped at her, before his fingers parted her lips and she felt his tongue drive up deep inside of her. “Auh~! Auh!” Loudly she cried out in pleasure, as his tongue wiggled and squirmed around inside of her, his finger taking the place of his tongue as it worked and rubbed at her clit. Tears of pleasure streamed down her face, desperate cries of pleasure came from her as her hand grasped at his head, legs trembling on top of his shoulders as she tried to keep her grip upon her senses and not just fall into an orgasming mess. “Lucifer~! Lucifer!” Her walls constricted once again, clenching and throbbing upon his tongue as she came once more, throwing her head back upon the pillows, her back arching and hand pulling at the blankets. She felt him happily lapping her juices right up. “As much as I want to do this some more with you...” 

He remarked as he sat up, wiping at his mouth, removing her panties entirely from her legs, and placing them back down upon the bed. While his other hand moved down to his pants, undoing his belt and his fly. “I want to be inside of you, now.” Leaning down he would begin to line himself up with her entrance. And then she felt her heart throb in her chest, he was about to take her virginity... He was going to claim her body as his, this thought bringing her to tears, not of pleasure but... Sadness, a sob stifling past her lips made Lucifer pause, his brows furrowing together as he looked at her in shock and concern, removing his hand from himself he grasped hold of her face, gently brushing his fingers across her cheeks and under her eyes to wipe away her tears. “Hey, hey... Queenie, it’s okay... If you don’t want to, we don’t-``''No! I want to... I want to do this with you Lucifer...” Gently she sniffled as she sobbed, trying to get her tears under control, her own hands rubbing at her face, trying to stem her tears. Confusion appeared on Lucifer's face as he brushed his hand over her head slowly and gently. “Then what’s the matter?” His voice is so soft, full of concern for her. “I... I don’t want to go home... I want to stay here with you. I... I love you Lucifer.” The shock and surprise appearing upon his face made her heart pause. “I... I um... Fuh-forget I said-'' Hearing him chuckle she looked up at him in confusion, brows furrowing together. “No no... I’m just so surprised how alike our thoughts are, I don’t want you to go either Queenie, but you have to...” He leaned in and kissed her softly upon the lips, his thumb gently rubbing across her cheek as he drew back. “I love you too Queenie.” 

Once more he kissed her, his hand moving down to grasp hold of his length and press it slowly inside of her. Softly she gave a small hiss of pain, her nails digging into his shoulder, as he kissed across her jaw and down her neck. The pain only lasted for a moment, his efforts having made it a lot easier for him to slide inside of her, he would hold himself still for a few minutes, just kissing over her neck and caressing her body while he let her adjust. Slowly she ran her fingers through his hair, her hand moving down to brush along his wings which caused him to shudder at the feeling. “Been a long time since anyone has touched my wings...” He remarked softly against her neck. “Ah, sorry I can...” “No, it’s fine... I like the feeling, you can touch them.” He would tell her softly, adjusting himself to sit up, he would gently place one hand upon her hip while his other intertwined fingers with hers, he brought her hand up to his lips to kiss softly before pinning it next to her head, before leaning forward as he pressed his hips firmly up against hers. 

And then he drew back, causing a shuddering breath to draw from her, before thrusting himself back up inside, causing her to moan right out. “Mmh...” He started off slowly, gently hilting himself again and again inside of her, it was so full of love, and affection for her, just admiring her body and memorizing the way she felt underneath, and around him, his fingers slowly tracing their way up along her hip, and across the crevice between her breasts, along the side of her neck, and across her jaw and lips. Her hands gently ran down along his shoulders, across his chest and up towards his face, it was such an intimate moment, a moment made to last forever, she’d never forget this her first time with a demon, with Lucifer the one she loved. He wanted to remember this moment forever, until he could see her again... Gently he rubbed his thumb over her lips, drawing himself out... 

Before striking himself back in. “Auh~!” She gasped out at the sudden change of pace, as Lucifers hand slid behind her head and gripped onto her hair, pulling her head back as he leaned down and bit into her neck again. “Mmnh~!” Her nails dug into his shoulders as his hips began to pound up against hers, taking her so roughly and quickly now. “You are **mine** , Queenie...” She heard him grunt out against her skin. “I will make sure everyone knows it.” His hand letting go of hers, drew down to her thigh, to hold onto it as he pressed himself firmly and closely up against her, as his harsh and quick thrusts rocked her upon the bed, which began to squeak loudly underneath them and bang heavily into the wall. 

Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, burying her face into his neck as she cried out loudly, in pleasure as he took her, claimed her for himself, his hand now cradling the back of her head possessively, his fingers digging into her thigh as he felt himself growing closer to his own release. “Nngh... Queenie, I’m going to cum...” He panted out, releasing her head to gaze into her face lovingly now, upon the woman he had claimed for himself, had given his heart to and received hers in turn. Gently he pressed his forehead to her own, an unfamiliar but pressing need filling up inside of him. “Is it alright if I cum inside of you?” He would ask her softly, gently running his fingers over her jaw once more, watching her in her pleasure, and passion, waiting for her answer. “Yes~! Lucifer I... I want you to cum inside of me! Please!” Desperately she begged out to him, whimpering out in her pleasure.

He knew she was close, that familiar look upon her face, the way her body felt as it squirmed and bucked into his with every thrust. He took hold of her hand once more, holding it lovingly as he pounded himself deep up inside of her, his grunts growling louder the closer he got, hearing how her moans became more desperate before hearing her cry out, the feeling of her walls tightening and throbbing around him finally brought him over the edge, and he struck himself deep up inside of her one last time as he came, spilling his essence deep into her, bucking shallowly and gently to make sure every last drop ended up inside of her. 

Leaning in he kissed up her neck, to her lips where he kissed her over and over again, whispering soft, sweet words into her ear as they both began to come down from their orgasmic high. “I love you Queenie... You are mine.” Spoken so less possessively, so much more lovingly. The alarm clock next to the bed began to declare loudly that it was morning now, he had spent all night getting to know every inch of the woman beneath him, as he had promised her... 

He did not want to let her go, not yet... But finally he drew out of her, getting up from the bed he would pick her right up from it, as he could not trust that she would be able to walk properly just yet, and stepped with her to his en-suite bathroom, where he disrobed himself and her completely before putting on a warm shower for them to share, to spend as much time intimately together until they could no longer.


End file.
